


Because Studying is Hard

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Handcuffs, Oral, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Because Studying is Hard

Because Studying is Hard

 

Every single time it's the same. Can't get a minute's peace alone together without being interrupted. However, you can't exactly explain to my Dad that you can't help him out because you're too busy being sucked off by his daughter while you pump two fingers in and out of her ass. So when the call comes for you to go and be the favourite son, you have to go. But it would be a shame to stretch my hole so much just for it to go back to normal, so you grab my buttplug and push it inside of me, savouring how I whimper for your touch.

You promise you'll be quick, giving my ass a squeeze as you get up, and tell me not to venture in that area until you get back. 

It's at least an hour before return. 

I'm sat at my desk, writing, when the door opens. I smile, glancing over without turning my head. Neither of us say anything, but you stand behind me and cuddle me, nuzzling into my neck, whispering "hello" as your hands slip under my t-shirt, assuring me that everyone else has gone out as you move my black bra out of the way and pinch hard on my nipples, feeling them harden for you as you roll them between your thumbs and index fingers. I shudder and gasp as you play with them, twisting and flicking them to your heart's content, and I can't ignore the growing wetness in my pants as you do so. You turn the chair round so I'm facing you, and the look in your eyes tells me all I need to know. I whisper my permission to you, and you sink to your knees, lifting my top and unclipping my bra, admiring what I have to offer you. Unwilling to wait any longer, you take one of my nipples between your teeth and flick across it with your tongue, retaining your firm grip on the other. You suck hard on my tit, which pulls me closer to you as swirl your tongue around my nipple. Opening your mouth more, you take as much in your mouth as possible, and slowly pull out, twisting your head a little, tugging on my sensitive nipple with your teeth. You give the same treatment to the other, so that they are both red and wet, with little specs of broken skin. One more little flick each is all you grant them, before your attention shifts elsewhere. You pull my trousers and wet pants down to my knees, spreading my legs before you rub your thumb across my clit. You would grab it, but I'm so wet with desperation that you can barely get a grip on it. You tease my clit, and I start to tremble with how badly I want you inside of me. My eyes flutter closed, and I feel you slide one finger into me, then a second, and a third, until you can work all four and a thumb in easily. Pulling my flaps open, you see how my pussy glistens with wetness for you, and you begin sucking hard on my clit, tasting me, lapping it up. A moan escapes from my lips, which only encourages you to go on. You use your mouth all over my pussy, sucking my flaps and nibbling on my clit, dipping your tongue into my hole as you move up and down. Experiencing more pleasure than I thought possible, I run my hands through your hair, pulling your head closer into my pussy. Without warning, you scoop me up and throw me onto the bed, and hold my hands up above my head with one hand while you finger me hard and fast with the other. Dragging me further up the bed, you take a pair of handcuffs from your case and slip them around my wrists and the bars of the bed frame. For a moment, you step back, and watch me, exposed and locked down, my eyes telling you exactly what the rest of my body was crying out. Watching me, you allow your right hand to slow down to your dick, and for a moment you wank at the sight of me, cuffed to the bed with my tits and pussy on show, just for you. You go back to your case, slip on a condom, and kneel between my legs, before you grab hold of my ass and lift it up, bringing my pussy close to your hard dick. You slide in easily, and start working it in and out, picking up speed as I gasp in ecstasy, close to crying out. Then you drop me down and position yourself over me, fucking my pussy hard so that I strain against the handcuffs, the cold metal biting into my skin as you pound me. As you fuck me, you lower your head and bite down on one of my tits, pushing me closer and closer to my climax. You feel it coming, you feel how my body trembles with pleasure, the intensity burning hotter and hotter with every thrust. The deeper and faster you go, the more I can't control the whimpers that escape from me, and, sensing how close I am, you give me a finger to bite down on, an opportunity I utilise, as I take your finger in my mouth just as I'm pushed over the edge, feeling the rush of my orgasm as I tighten suddenly around your dick, gasping.

When you feel you're going to follow suit, you pull out and quickly take off the condom, grab my face and make me take you deep in my mouth as you fill it with your cum.


End file.
